Ma Muse
by KCinK
Summary: Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche et cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouvera l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle vraiment être… AOKAGA / YAOI / UA
1. 1 - je suis écrivain

_Paring :_ Kagami x Aomine

UA

 _Résumé :_ Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…

 **/!\ C'est bel et bien un Yaoi soit Homme x Homme ! Je tiens aussi à prévenir que cette fanfiction s'éloigne beaucoup de l'univers de KnB d'où le UA/!\**

 _Ma Muse_

Aomine en avait assez, il était tout bonnement fatigué de cette énième entrevu.

Assis dans un café non loin du centre-ville de Beika, Aomine était en rendez-vous, pas avec une belle jeune fille, mais avec son éditeur le « célèbre » Ryota Kise. Le blond avait durant toute sa carrière édité les plus grands, jusqu'à lui...

Aomine avait déjà écris un best-seller sur son ancienne vie de basketteur qui avait déjà reçu un prix, mais aujourd'hui, quand il voulait se diriger vers des écrits moins personnel, relevant plus de la fiction, son éditeur refusait tout ces manuscrits. Aujourd'hui était alors sa troisième entrevu avec Kise ce mois-ci, et comme à chaque fois il lui ressortait les mêmes excuses ;

 _« - Déjà vu »_

 _« - Trop confus ! »_

 _« - J'en suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire »._

Kise était sans doute le meilleur, mais derrière ses airs d'homme mignon en public, au travaille il était irréprochable.

Malgré les supplications du bleuté pour que Kise approuve son écrit, il ne lui laissa pas cette chance, et comme pour se justifier il passa de la parole à l'acte et déchira son manuscrit devant lui.

Le basané sortit du café les nerfs à vifs, il ne voulais même plus écouter le blond qui lui donnais pourtant de très bon conseil, _« rester sur des écrits plus personnel »_. Mais il ne voulait pas rester avec ce titre _« d'ancien Basketteur »_ qui lui collait à la peau, non il voulait montrer au monde entier qu'il n'était plus dans ce monde, de cette zone…

Avançant le long d'une galerie marchande vers se qu'il appelait son « havre de paix », Aomine fut contraint d'admettre qu'il avait touché le fond. Il commençait de plus en plus à ce demander s'il n'était pas pris du fameux _syndrome de la page blanche_ … Avec son Best-seller il n'avait pas pu avoir ce problème car il lui suffisait simplement de raconter des faits passés, mais là, il devait les inventer.

Le basané s'arrêta brusquement dans la rue, gênant même les passants, levant la tête vers le ciel qui présentait aucun nuage, juste la couleur bleu, il repensa au moment où il avait avoué à ses amis qu'il voulais devenir écrivain, _son cœur se serra…_

 _.. Après de nombreuses années passées avec ces amis les plus fidèles Aomine avait pris son courage à deux mains après plusieurs semaines de réflexions et avait avoué à ces derniers qu'il avait toujours voulut devenir écrivain, voir même plus que basketteur. Ils étaient comme bloqués, ils avaient plus bougés, puis soudain ils s'étaient tous mis à rire à gorge déployés. Sans retenu._

 _Aomine s'était senti tellement vulnérable et misérable d'avoir pensé tout leur dire malgré les années passés ensemble… Ils lui disait que « Aomine sans basket n'était rien »…_

 _En ce remémorant cette époque, Aomine se souvient très bien de sa réaction à lui,_ _il avait cessé de leur parler, non parce qu'il boudait, mais car il voulait pour la premier fois se concentrer sur ses études, se qu'il fit. Il réussit à entrer dans une grande université après le lycée_ _au grand étonnement de ces professeurs_ _, et malgré les critiques de chacun, il avait enfin réalisé son « rêve »._

 _S'étant comme coupé du monde durant ces études, il pu garder que quelques amis, qui pour lui étaient les plus importants, les plus fidèles..._

Après une marche d'environ une dizaine de minutes, Aomine arriva enfin dans sa bibliothèque préféré, mais même si ce lieux était l'un de ces préféré il était toujours un peu déçu que son manuscrit es était pour une énième fois rejeté.

S'avançant vers l'accueil où plusieurs employés lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il reconnu une touffe rose et se fraya un chemin entre les employé :

« - Oi ! Momoi !, _lui dit le brun pour que la rose le remarque,_

\- Aomine !, _cria s_ _on_ _ancienne manager_ _un grand sourire aux lèvres_ , Alors ? Comment c'est passé ton entretient ?! »

C'est ainsi que Aomine se rappela de aussitôt la raison de sa venu, il se mit à attacher encore plus la face :

\- Momoi, tu devrais le savoir depuis, non? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus mon « moment de gloire » ces derniers temps… Je n'écris que navets, et le pire c'est que je supplie Kise pour qu'ils me les publient... »

Attristé par les malheurs de son ami, Momoi regarda sa montre qui affichait midi et décida de prendre sa pause, elle fit un rapide signe à ces collègues puis suivit Aomine dans son coin favori de la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est une fois installé et les nerfs de Aomine calmé que la rose décida de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ;

« - Alors… Quels sont les conseils que Kise t'es donnés cette fois ?

\- Je sais plus moi…. ! « De plus écrire sur ma vie personnel..» Encore... «Car c'est cela qui intéresse les lecteurs… »

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose ça ! Pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ?! »

Aomine fit alors la moue à Momoi, les mains dans les poches, il s'affala un peu plus sur son siège,

 _« - les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas.»,_ _pensa-t'elle_

« - Je croyais d'avoir déjà dit Mo' ! Je n'aime pas être représenté comme une bête de foire… Et ces derniers temps encore moins comme un basketteur… Je veux être connu pour mes écrits ! »

Momoi joua avec ces doigts, afin de réfléchir à la meilleur solution pour son ami.

Par le passé, elle fut elle aussi énormément choqué quand Aomine lui avait annoncé en privé ces projets pour son futur, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait conseillé d'en parler à ces plus proches amis. Mais la tournure que avaient pris les événements lui avait complètement échappés. Depuis elle était resté aux côtés de Aomine et ils sont devenu encore plus inséparable.

Comme si une révélation avait illuminée les pensées de Momoi, elle afficha un grand sourire à l'écrivain ;

« - Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement changer les noms ?!

\- Les noms… Comme une _auto-fiction_ (*) ?

\- Oui ! Comme ça au lieu de dire qu'il s'agit de ton histoire tu changes juste les gens, voire même un peu leurs physiques !

Aomine resta un moment septique, cela revenait tout de même au fait de raconter son histoire, mais ne voulais pas décevoir l'enthousiaste de Momoi, il acquisa…

Aomine pris tout de même un temps pour songer à l'idée de Momoi, au lieu de faire son histoire, et s'il fessait l'histoire de l'un de ces amis ? Il n'avait qu'a prendre l'apparence et la personnalité de l'un de ces amis, et pour l'histoire il n'avait qu'a trouver quelque chose d'assez palpitant pour captiver le lecteur !

Même si l'idée revenait tout de même à écrire une fiction, il aurait au moins un point de départ et une personnalité déjà existante.

Momoi vu que l'idée plut au bleuté, face au grand sourire qu'il lui affichait, il leva les yeux vers le ciel ce qui était l'un des signes d'une vague d'inspiration chez Aomine.

L'écrivain pris ces lunettes de vue dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et son bloc-note, son cœur se mis à palpiter et malgré la couleur chocolat de sa peau, il pouvait sentir ces joues rougir sous l'excitation de nouvelles idées qui affluait dans son esprit.

D'abord il devait trouver lequel de ces amis il devait choisir… Quelqu'un avait une personnalité très attachante, mystérieuse… Puis il devait trouver quel genre de roman il allait écrire, _thriller, romance, tranche de vie ?_

Voyant Aomine ainsi Momoi se dit que personne du lycée aurait pu le reconnaître. Il avait tellement changé, son caractère, sa vision de la vie… Ce n'était pas étonnant que Kise insistait tellement pour que Aomine arrive à montrer ce côté là de sa personnalité à ces futurs lecteurs, dommage qu'il soit le seul a pas le voir… Et au plus grand soulagement de la rose, il n'avait pas fini à la rue rodant sur un terrain de basket à la recherche de joueur toujours plus fort que lui.

Cela faisait déjà plus de 2 heures que Aomine écrivait non-stop, et que Momoi avait repris son poste en le laissant nager dans son monde.

Grâce à l'idée de Momoi, Aomine avait pu écrire quelques scripts assez exploitables, mais tout les personnages qu'il avaient essayés ne collaient pas à se qu'il voulait donner.

Il devait trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait créer une histoire… Momoi ? Non.. Si il faisait un livre sur elle, cela n'attirerais que les pervers, même si sa lui ferrait plaisir d'avoir un livre où elle est le personnage principal. Non ce que Aomine voulais c'était écrire quelques chose avec du caractère, du mystère, et de la sensualité. Il avait une vague image de la personne qui pourrait prendre pour ce « rôle », mais il cela était encore flou dans son esprit.

Aomine leva la tête, et fut étonné de voir à travers la vitre que la nuit était déjà tombé. Il trouva un mot de Momoi sur sa table, lui disant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué son départ et qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance pour son futur best-seller accompagné d'un petit cœur tracé au rouge à lèvre.

Suite à cette délicate attention, Aomine décida de ranger ces affaires afin de rentrer chez lui.

Il prit conscience qu'il était seul, dans la bibliothèque alors que normalement il y avait toujours un brin d'agitation peut importe l'heure. Aomine traversa les allées désertes pour ce diriger vers la sortie, sans apercevoir le regard menacent qui suivait ces gestes.

 _MM_

Une fois la clé retiré Aomine pénétra dans sa maison, alluma la lumière et se dévêtit de sa veste, il alla alors dans son salon relié à sa cuisine, avec un comptoir du même style que un bar.

Le bleuté se dirigea vers son placard pour y sortir des nouilles instantanés, car malgré sa cuisine bien équipé la cuisine n'était toujours pas son fort.

Réchauffant l'eau d'un geste expert, Aomine se permis de sortir une bière _Asahi_ du réfrigérateur, pour « fêter » intérieurement l'idée de Momoi et la disparition de son manque d'idées. L'eau bouillit et les 3 minutes d'attente terminé, Aomine engloutit les nouilles sans y ajouter des œufs ou encore de la viande.

Son appétit rassasié et son corps « hydraté », il se dirigea dans sa chambre à couché, se changea en vitesse, puis partit pour un long sommeil...

 ** _MM_**

Ce n'était pas son horrible réveil car il savait qu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous avec Kise aujourd'hui et pas avant un moment d'ailleurs, alors qui pouvais bien être la source de ces ennuis, qu'il allait insulter de tout les noms pour l'avoir réveillé d'une nuit réparatrice.

Le bleuté ouvrit avec difficultés les yeux, les stores non fermés le soleil lui brûlait les yeux, il mis de suite sa couverture sur le visage tout en poussant un cri plaintif. C'est alors que Aomine commençait doucement à déchiffrer la source de ces ennuis, c'était le moteur d'un camion, mais cela ne pouvais pas être celui des déchets car ils étaient déjà passé la veille et il s'en souvenait encore.

C'est les yeux quelques peu habitués à la lumière que Aomine se leva, non sans trébucher vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ouvrit la vitre.

Un camion de déménagement, ou plutôt d'emménagement car cela faisait plus de 1 mois que la maison d'à côté était à vendre.

Observant les employés aller et venir entre le camion et la maison, Aomine observait les meubles afin de cerner ses nouveaux voisins, 1, non 2 lits venait de sortir du camion, certainement une famille, un coffre-fort, un bureau et tout ses accessoires, des œuvres d'arts qui semblait assez chères ;

« - Hum, un important employé de bureau ou alors de banque », pensa Aomine.

Nombreux furent les objets qui lui faisait pensaient que les nouveaux voisins étaient sûrement aisés.

Aomine se dit alors de suite qu'il pourrait les avoir comme contact, pour l'aider à se financer. Il devait alors ne surtout pas oublier de leur apporter un cadeau ce soir.

Ce dirigeant avec enthousiasme vers sa salle de bain, Aomine pris soin de se préparer, non pas pour rendre visite à ces nouveaux voisins _, il était encore trop tôt_ , mais pour faire comme à son habitude trouver un nouveau coin tranquille, comme à chaque fois que la bibliothèque était fermé la matinée. Parfois il s'étonnait lui-même de trouver d'aussi beau lieu dans sa ville, comme quoi on ne découvrait jamais assez de choses.

Le temps était du côté de Aomine, un soleil rayonnant était présent avec aucun nuage, juste, l'été et le bruit des cigales. Il aimait se perdre dans les rues, les allées et les petits chemins cachées à la découverte du nouveau. Le bleuté avait été amené vers une place piétonne à l'abri des regards, aucunes pollutions sonores ne venait déranger le lieu. Il naviguait son regard sur la place, Aomine cru rêver cet endroit était fait pour lui, la place était entouré d'un champ de fleurs d'un côté et de l'autre de quelques immeubles, le côté civilisé. Il y avait un terrain de basket entouré de grillage et de bancs pour les spectateurs de matchs futurs, et par chance il n'y avait personne au alentour. C'était comme si Aomine venait de revoir son premier amour, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas joué au basket ? Combien de matchs et de rediffusions avait-il manqués pour peaufiner ses écrits ?

Un sentiment de nostalgie pris alors Aomine de plein fouet.

S'asseyant sur un des bancs en face du terrain, il resta là quelques minutes qu'il lui semblait être des heures, il entreprit alors de partir dès que des enfants commencèrent à s'avancer sur le terrain, il ne voulait pas passer pour un pédophile.

 _MM_

Il s'était senti obligé d'acheter un « cadeau » de bienvenue pour ses nouveaux voisins, c'est alors avec une boîte de chocolat dans les mains, que Aomine sonna à sonnette du portail. Ne voyant et n'entendant aucun signe de réponse durant plus de 10 minutes, Aomine décida de laisser la boite au dessus de la boite au lettre avec un petit mot, puis il retourna chez lui, il avait encore beaucoup à faire...

Au moment où Aomine referma la porte de sa maison, celle de son voisin s'ouvrit brusquement, allant jusqu'à sa boite au lettre où il vit une boite, il la pris et lu le mot, puis retourna chez lui, il se disant qu'il allait remercier son nouveau voisin plus tard.

Il n'étant que Lundi et on pouvais dire que la bibliothèque était beaucoup plus bruyante que d'habitude et cela malgré la concentration de Aomine.

Le bleuté se disait que c'était sûrement à cause des prochains examens que plusieurs lycéens ont eu la magnifique idée de venir ici pour l'embêter.

Le bruit le gênait toujours autans il pris alors l'initiative de lever les yeux, pour voir d'où venait exactement la source de tout ce bruit, c'est alors qu'il remarqua un étrange attroupement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, se levant à son tour pour calmer sa curiosité. Il aperçut Momoi dans tout ce beau monde et décida de la rejoindre, il lui demanda alors la cause de toute cette agitation, mais la rosé ne pu lui répondre car elle aussi venait d'arriver sous l'effet de l'agitation.

Ce mettant sur la pointe des pied afin d'apercevoir quelque chose, Aomine vit au loin une touffe de cheveux inhabituelle, en temps normal la coloration des cheveux était très mal vue, et une telle couleur en particulier, _un rouge flamboyant_ , cela lui rappelait que trop de souvenirs, ne voulant pas plus se torturer la tête Aomine préféra se rasseoir à sa table.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Aomine c'était rassit pour reprendre les brouillons de son prochain roman, alors que son esprit était complètement ailleurs, il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, il se retournant alors vivement, pour faire face à la personne qui venait de le couper dans ces pensées.

A son plus grand étonnement c'était la personne dont toute l'attention était tourné plus tôt, mais son étonnement fut de courte durée quand « il » le reconnue;

« - Excusez moi monsieur, mais on v-… ; »

Aomine _compris alors pourquoi l'employé de la sécurité venait d'interrompre sa phrase, que tout comme Aomine ils s'étaient tout les deux reconnus.. Kagami Taiga… Aomine avait coupé sa respiration comme un réflexe, il compris alors de suite la « significations » de ses cheveux rouges…_

Même de l'extérieur on pouvais sentir une forte tension entre les deux hommes. Les deux anciens basketteurs s'analysait du regard en silence, Aomine commençait a perdre ces moyens, voyait que Kagami avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, il ramassa de suite ces affaires et courut en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque, sans faire attention à ces clés qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui…

 _MM_

Aomine remarqua de suite son erreur une fois sur le seuil de sa maison, avec à ces pieds son sac complètement retourné. Il poussa alors un long soupire, il avait une idée très précise de où il avait laissé son trousseau de clés mais l'établissement était fort probablement déjà fermé à cette heure-ci.

Alors qu'il ramassait ces affaires pour aller supplier Momoi de bien vouloir l'accueillir chez elle pour cette nuit, Aomine vu une voiture assez tape à l'œil s'arrêter juste devant chez lui, le bleuté fut plus que choqué de reconnaître l'identité du conducteur;

 _C'est impossible ? M'aurait-il suivit ?!,_ se demanda alors le bleuté

C'est une fois que Kagami sorti de sa voiture que Aomine se dirigea vers lui et pris la parole ;

''- Taiga... Kagami... On peux dire que ça fait longtemps, dis-moi...

\- Pas si longtemps si l'on compte nos ''retrouvaille'' à la bibliothèque.''

Aomine ne ris pas à la petite blague de Kagami et ce dernier savais ce qu'il voulais, des réponses ;

''- Je ne t'ai suivi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Pour tout te dire j'habite ici'', Kagami pointa alors la maison voisine à la sienne, au plus étonnement de Aomine.

''- Quoi ?! T-Tu as fondé une famille ?'', lui demanda t-il, persuadé que ces nouveaux soit une grande famille aisée

''- Hein?! Non.. Je vis seul.. et puis je ne compte pas fondé une famille maintenant.. je suis beaucoup trop jeune…'', bafouilla Kagami,

En faisant un dernier signe de tête à Aomine il se dirigea vers sa maison, une fois sa porte entrouverte, il se tourna vers le bleuté. Il n'avait pas bougé,

"- Tu compte rester dehors ? Ou... Tu attends quelqu'un ?"

Aomine fut pris de court, il ne su pas quoi dire, après toutes ces années lui dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé et qu'il avait était assez imprudent pour oublier ces clés...

Alors que Aomine réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet Kagami lui proposa tout simplement de rentrer chez lui, pour parler du... _Bon temps (?)_ ensemble.

Ne se voyant pas refuser l'offre de Kagami surtout dans sa situation actuelle, l'écrivain rassembla alors toutes ces affaires en faisant bien attention de n'avoir rien oublié cette fois, et se dirigea vers la nouvelle maison de Kagami...

''- L'architecture de ta maison doit être la même que ici.. Alors fais comme chez toi", lui dit alors Kagami une fois que son premier invité rentra chez lui,

Il avait comment dire, du mal à _"faire comme chez lui"_ , car le salon et tout comme toutes les pièces de la maison était emplis de cartons Aomine pris alors le risque de s'asseoir sur l'une d'entre elle, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu poser tout son poids sur l'objet, Kagami l'arrêta d'un geste soudain;

"- Attention ! C'est le carton des bouteilles de vins !"

Dès que Kagami ait prononcé ces mots, le bleuté se leva de suite, il ne voulait en aucun cas payer des sommes astronomiques pour des bouteilles de vins de il ne savait qu'elle année.

Kagami s'avança alors vers les cartons pour vérifier que leurs contenus était toujours en bon état, et il en pris une, il referma alors le cartons.

Le rouquin prit un verre à vins qu'il tendit ensuite à Aomine. Ce dernier ne se voyait pas refuser l'offre de Kagami après qu'il l'ai invité chez lui, et même s'il avait ce mauvais présentement au fond de lui, il pris une gorgée du liquide.

Kagami s'adossa sur la mur opposé à celui de Aomine il lui demanda ;

« - Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »,

Aomine le regarda alors mais il ne sut pas quoi dire, d'un côté cela le blessait un peu qu'il n'ai pas entendu parlé de son livre qu'il avait écrit et d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas revire son expérience du lycée, mais il pris le risque d'en parler à Kagami ;

« - J'écris...

\- Hum.. ? Euh… Oui j'imagine bien que tu écris, comme tout le monde, mais… Je voulais dire ton métier », lui répondit Kagami un peu gêné que Aomine n'ai pas pu comprendre sa question,

« - Je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, quand je dis que j'écris Kagami... je suis écrivain... »

Le rouquin ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait remarqué dans le passé que le bleuté ne faisait plus partis de l'équipe de basket, il avait donc imaginé le pire pour ce dernier, comme un accident ou autre, d'ailleurs personne dans l'équipe de Aomine n'avait pris la peine de le renseigner quand il commençait à poser des questions… Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à cette «révélation»…

Aomine pris très mal le long silence de Kagami et son regard qui ne cessait de le fixait, il en était sûr, il allait se mettre à rire… _Comme tout les autres…_

L'hôte de la maison pris tout de même son courage à deux mains pour balbutier quelques choses, car il voyait bien que son manque de réaction déplaisait à Aomine ;

«- Et donc tu écris quoi ?! Des revus pornos ?!», suite à sa petite blague Kagami se mis à rire, mais il vit de suite que cette remarqua hérita encore plus Aomine,

« - Hum… Non. J'ai écris il y a un moment un récit autobiographique, mais j'essaye aujourd'hui de ma lancer dans la fiction, mais Kise rejette pour le moment tout mes manuscrits »

Kagami tiqua sur la fait que Kise soit devenu un éditeur et non _top-modèle_ , et sur le vocabulaire de Aomine, il n'aurait imaginé Aomine prononcer ces mots un jour _« manuscrit, autobiographie, fiction »._

Le rouquin laissa échapper un petit rire, vu la situation, imaginer Kise refuser les « manuscrits » de Aomine était pour lui une scène totalement improbable, Aomine lui pris autrement ce petit sourire narquois il sourcilla de suite ;

« - Toi aussi sa te fait rire ?! Tu penses aussi que j'en aurait été incapable ?! »

Choqué par la soudaine exclamation du bleuté, Kagami ne réagi pas de suite, c'est seulement quand le bleuté se leva soudainement pour prendre la porte qu'il compris son erreur, il se sentait mal… Pourquoi n'arrêtait t-il pas de gaffer quand il parle a Aomine, est-ce que cela lui faisait bizarre que l'ancien joueur de Tōō est un avenir différent de ce qu'il imaginait ?

Il avait pas mal de questions sur son comportement dont il ne savait la réponse, mais avant tout, il se devait de rattraper Aomine.

Tout en évitant le plus possible de tomber sur des cartons, il les enjamba pour attrapa Aomine, qui avait déjà commencé à entrouvrir la porte d'entre, et sans vraiment réfléchir il lui dit ;

« - J-je m'excuse… C'est juste que tout est tellement différent d'il y a 10 ans… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir avec toi... »

Aomine avait lâché la poignet de la porte et écoutait attentivement Kagami lui faire des « excuses » ;

« - Je voudrais… En apprendre plus sur le toi d'aujourd'hui... », termina alors Kagami.

C'est la fin de l'introduction de "Ma muse", j'espère qu'elle vous aura un peu plus, et que cela vous donne enfin de regarder la suite o/ ! (en cours de correction de ma beta)

 _*Donne ton avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !*_

 **Fictionpress compte : u/993902/KcinK / Wattpad compte ; user/KCinK5**

 _L'_ **autofiction** _est le récit d'événements de la vie de l'auteur sous une forme plus ou moins romancée_


	2. 2 - mon nouveau voisin

_Paring : Kagami x Aomine_

UA

Résumé : Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…

Ma Muse

2#

Les deux anciens basketteurs se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant plus de deux minutes, se qui parut être une éternité pour Aomine. Le bleuté commençait à remarquer les rougeurs qui avaient pris tout le visage de Kagami, et sans plus attendre, il se libéra de la prise du rouquin ;

«- Je...Donc…, voila je suis désolé si je t'ai offusqué », fini par lui dire Kagami,

Sans un mot, le bleuté referma alors la porte d'entrée, dépassa Kagami pour se diriger vers la salon et reprit la place qu'il avait avant que cette « dispute » n'éclate.

Comprenant que Aomine l'avait comme pardonné Kagami le suivit et reprit lui aussi sa place d'origine, accompagné de son verre de vin qui était posé sur le comptoir. Pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs Kagami attendit que Aomine prennent la parole ;

« - Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, c'est moi… Je suis désolé d'avoir agis de la sorte, mais vois-tu, par le passé j'ai reçu beaucoup de critiques sur ma nouvelle passion... »

Kagami pouvait sentir comme de la tristesse dans les paroles de Aomine, alors il se permis de lui répondre

« - Sa ne devait pas être facile tous les jours... »

La remarque de Kagami fit décrocher un petit sourire au bleuté, il voyait bien qu'il essayé de comprendre sa situation, mais ne voulais pas rouvrir d'anciennes blessures et faire déprimer Kagami sur sa situation actuelle. Afin de changer de sujet, il lui demanda comment se passait sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus;

« - Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Après le lycée j'ai étais repéré par le manager des Alvark Tokyo, me voyant pas refuser une telle offre, j'ai tout de suite signé, mais quelques mois après j'ai eu une blessure au genou, rien de grave mais cela ma valut plusieurs mois sur le blanc et de séances de réadaptations. Je savais que après tout cela j'aurais encore du mal à retrouver mes réflexes au baskets, j'ai donc préféré tout quitter.. »

Kagami venait de prendre un temps de pause, Aomine très étonné de voir que le rouquin aussi avait choisi une voie en dehors de basket, même si cela n'était pas par choix, mais par obligation.

«- Ne voulais pas rester au chômage j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots, j'ai même fait une formation de sapeur pompier, mais ne me trouvais toujours pas dans mon élément, on va dire que j'ai préféré choisir quelque chose que je trouvais plus simple ...

\- Agent de sécurité dans un café-bibliothèque ? »

Kagami parut de suite gêné à l'évocation de son métier

« - Ouais, c'est clair qu'il n'y a pas plus simple... », rétorqua Aomine

\- Hey ! Commence pas à me juger ! Je te rappelle que toi tu te cache derrière un écran pour écrire quelques lignes ! »

Un long silence parcourut la maison de Kagami, jusqu'à ce que Aomine se mettant soudainement à rire, suivi de Kagami, le fait que tout les deux se disputent pour un rien rappelait que trop bien au bleuté son passé avec l'ancien joueur de Seirin.

Après leur petit fou rire, Kagami ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il pensait qu'il avait déjà fait le tour de la question « sur le lui d'aujourd'hui ». Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre les pizzas dans le four pour Aomine et lui, il vit se dernier se diriger tout en titubant vers la bouteille de vin posé sur le comptoir, et servir son verre à ras bord

« - Vas-y doucement avec l'alcool Tu vas vite devenir saoul et vu l'année de cette bouteille je pense pas que j'aurai l'énergie nécessaire pour te gérer ! »

Faisant comme si le rouquin n'était pas là, le bleuté se mis à boire le contenu de son verre qui débordait au moindre geste brusque

«- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta bouteille de 2012 qui va me faire tomber dans les pomme ! », fit Aomine confiant,

Kagami était dépassé, cette bouteille était une 1912, mais trop fatigué pour répondre à son invité il s'abstient de lui faire un discours et retourna surveiller les pizzas.

Non, Kagami ne vendait pas ces organes, ou encore plus illégal il n'était pas un tueur à gage. Après avoir signé son contrat et suite à plusieurs matchs joués, il avait commencé à gagner pas mal d'argent, et sous les bons conseils de son banquier il avait placé son argent. Le rouquin avait placé un peu de son « argent de poche » dans une société, une sorte d'édition de livre nommé MaiDreams, ou quelque chose du genre…

Et par chance cette petite entreprise n'avait pas coulé avec son argent, mais au contraire elle avait réussi à l'enrichir, si il avait bien suivi c'est grâce à l'arrivé d'un nouvel écrivain et son nouveau livre qui avait fait évoluer l'entreprise à un niveau plus élevé.

Pendant que les pizzas chauffait Kagami c'était mis en tête de retrouver le cartons des assiettes malgré le grands nombres de boîtes présentes dans son salon et dans sa cuisine. Commençant sa recherche avec un carton au pif il tomba sur le carton qui contenait ces albums photos

«- _Comme par hasard_ », se dit alors Kagami

Aomine venait d'apparaître derrière lui, essayait temps bien que mal de ne pas tomber, il s'appuya sur son épaule, ces joues écarlates, et son regarde vitrée laissé bien pensé que l'ancien basketteur de Too était bel et bien bourré;

« - Tiens, tiens, tiens~~ Taiga ! », lui dit Aomine qui essayant de ne pas tomber sur le sol.

S'accrochant fermement à l'épaule de son hôte le bleuté sorti un album au hasard. L'album avait une couverture rouge décoré avec des stickers en formes de flammes, une photo était présente au centre, elle représentait un groupe de pompier en uniforme

« - AH ! Non ! Ce n'est pas une assiette Aomine, c'est juste mon album photo de mon année chez les pompier ! »

N'écoutant même plus les reproches de Kagami, Aomine s'assit confortablement sur le sol et commença son observation. Le cœur de Aomine rata un battement dès le première page, une bouffé de chaleur venait de traverser tout son corps, la première photo représentait Kagami torse nu devant une maison en feu assis sur le sol, le pompier tenait un jet d'eau vers son bassin se qui donnait l'illusion qu'il ne portait pas de dessous, mais c'est le sous-titre qui fit tourner encore plus la tête de Aomine, il ne put s'empêcher de la lire à voix haute

«- You are on fire, do you need my water ? », chuchota alors Aomine

Aomine ne put continuer l'observation de l'album car Kagami lui pris de suite des mains. Les rougeurs de ce dernier lui couvrait complètement le visage, allant jusqu'à ces oreilles, il savait qu'il aurait dut brûler cette album photo depuis longtemps, il contenant que des photos compromettantes

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On étaient tous obligés de poser pour le calendrier, même les stagiaire ! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Aomine, Kagami pris les assiettes qu'il avaient trouvés et cacha l'album dans un coin.

De son côté Aomine ne savait si c'était son verre en trop qui l'avait autant émoustillé devant la photo de Kagami, mais il savait une savait une chose, il voulait en voir plus. Pour son plus grand malheur Kagami avait caché son album, mais heureusement pour lui la version originale du pompier n'était que à quelques mètres de lui…

 ** _MM_**

Les deux anciens basketteurs venait tout deux d'entamer leur pizza, la discussion avait dérivé au fil du temps sur le nouveau roman que préparait Aomine, l'écrivain lui avait alors parlé de Momoi et de son idée, il lui dit alors qu'il était encore à la recherche de son personnage, c'est cette partie que Kagami avait du mal comprendre, il lui demanda pourquoi ne pas inventer le personnage plutôt que de le « chercher »

« - Vois-tu mon petit Kagami, même si je me suis lancé dans l'écriture et que j'adore cela, les relations humaines, le caractère des personnes, tout ce monde m'échappe encore. Et je pense que c'est pour cela que Kise trouve que tout mes écrits son des navets ».

Aomine fouilla dans son sac et sorti l'enveloppe qui contenait le manuscrit que son éditeur avait massacré comme preuve. Le rouquin pris alors les feuilles et essaya de lire malgré les quelques déchirures.

L'histoire que Aomine qualifiait de navet se nommais _«Watashi ha anata no chi ga hoshii desu, Sore o watashi ni kudasai ! »_ si Kagami avait bien compris l'histoire cela racontait l'histoire d'un jeune vampire nommé Reiko, qui suite à plusieurs mésaventures se retrouvait en dehors du manoir familiale là où il avait toujours vécu, il se trouve alors livré à lui-même dans le monde des humains.

Pendant que Kagami entamait sa lecture Aomine avait fini sa pizza et avait comme pour remercié le rouquin commencé à un peu rangé sa maison tout en commençant par les cartons, même si son but premier était avant tout un certain album photo.

Kagami était complémentaire impression, voir envoûté par le style d'écriture de Aomine. Il avait réellement pensé que le manuscrit de Aomine ressemblerait plus à un conte pour enfant, non à quelque chose d'aussi… Sérieux .

Le rouquin buvait tout les mots de Aomine, il était totalement envoûté. Alors qu'il comptait faire éloge à l'écrivain il remarqua que son salon avait était métamorphosé, il ne ressemblait plus à une sorte d'entrepôt. Il se mis alors à la recherche de Aomine qui pouvais que être l'auteur de cette soudaine transformation. Kagami trouva le bleuté dans sa chambre un carton dans les bras ;

« - Wow... Aomine tu aurais du me laisser faire ça ! Tu es mon invité !

\- De quel genre d'invité j'aurais eu l'air si je ne t'avais pas un peu aidé ? », lui dit Aomine un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui réchauffa de suite le cœur de Kagami.

Vu comment la décoration était soignée il conclut que Aomine avait quelque peu dessaoulé.

« - Je me sens mal, j- je n'ai rien à t'offrir face à ton geste .»

Kagami regretta un peu ces parle en voyant le bleuté s'asseoir sur son lit un air gêné attaché au visage. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa demande ne soit pas trop chère ;

« - Hum… Pour tout te dire j'ai une toute petite demande, si tu tiens tellement à m'offrir quelque chose ».

Le regard de Aomine se fit plus confiant, plus perçant et sans quitter le regard de Kagami il lui dit de but en blanc :

« - Un nuit avec toi. »

Un ange passa, et Kagami ne manqua pas de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, avait-il bien entendu ?! Tout semblait indiquer que oui, car l'écrivain se fessait un malin plaisir à regarder sa réaction un petit sourire narquois au lèvre. Le cerveau de Kagami tournait à plein régime.. Aomine c'était donc rappeler de ce soir-là… Malgré les années passées ? A moins qu'il ce soit trompé et que ce dernier soit toujours un peu saoule...

 _« Oh »_ , pensa Kagami quand il remarqua que Aomine s'était levé, et qu'il était aussi près de lui.

Prenant du bout des doigts le visage de Kagami qui ne cachait pas sa mine étonné et s'y rapprocha… _Lentement_ … Il se rapprocha de l'oreille du rouquin, laissant son souffle l'effleurer. Après quelques secondes de flottement il finit par lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille ;

« - Tout comme toi je suis un peu gêné par la situation… Alors je me suis dit que tu pouvais m'aider... »

Kagami repoussa violemment Aomine, des rougeurs avaient pris d'assaut son visage, le distance qu'il y avait eu entre Aomine et lui était… Trop bizarre, trop étroite, il.. Il avait besoin d'air, de beaucoup d'air pour que sa respiration retrouve un rythme régulier.

Un large sourire au lèvre Aomine ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Kagami était.. _Plus que intéressant_ , et fini par lui dire ;

« - Oui car vois-tu j'ai égarer mes clefs, à la bibliothèque, et en attendant que j'y retourne demain j'ai pensé que tu pouvais m'héberger pour cette nuit. Tiens ? Pourquoi tu es tout rouge Kagami ? », lui demanda l'écrivain un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Kagami était confus… Son cœur hésitait entre être soulagé ou un vexé que Aomine est comme qui dirait « joué de lui ». Mais ne s'attardant pas plus sur cela, et il accepta la demande de Aomine, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient ;

« - Par contre je n'ai que un lit alors... », Kagami laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que Aomine choisisse entre dormir par terre ou avec lui.

Du côté de Aomine le réponse était plus que évidente, il était hors de question qu'il s'abîme la colonne vertébrale en dormant par terre. Mais le bleuté restait tout de même perplexe, il était pourtant sur d'avoir vu entrer 2 lits dans la maison…. Laissant ce détail de côté, il pris les escalier pour récupérer son sac dans le salon.

 _MM_

Alors que Aomine se changeait dans sa chambre, Kagami pu remarquer à sa grande surprise que le basané n'avait absolument pas un ventre d'alcoolique comme il avait imaginé tout les écrivains, au contraire, son six packs était tellement bien marqué et ces bras si musclés, qu'il avait du mal à croire que l'écrivain ait arrêté le basket.

Comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ces pensées, il répondit à Kagami ;

« - J'ai beau avoir arrêté le basket, je tiens à garder mon corps de rêve pour faire tourner toutes les têtes. », lui dit Aomine d'un ton charmeur, suivit d'un clin d'œil.

« - N'exagère pas non plus ! Il n'est pas si parfait que cela ! », le contredis Kagami

C'est à ce moment que le rouquin entendit Aomine échapper un petit rire, alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit au côté de Kagami lui répliqua ;

« - Comment peut tu en être sûr alors que tu ne l'a jamais vu en entier ? »

 _Avait-il bien entendu ?_ Son cerveau avait comme était mis en pause après les paroles que Aomine venait de lui murmurer, et son pyjama qui était composé que d'un boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement son bassin et plus, ne l'aidait absolument pas à mieux réfléchir..

C'était lui qui ce faisait des idées ou depuis qu'il à revu Aomine ce dernier lui disait des propos assez explicites. Kagami ce dit par le suite que son surnom de « Eromine » devait venir de là…

Une fois tout les deux dans leur lit, Aomine commençait à énormément se mouvoir à ces côtés, sous les draps, tout ces gestes brusque le fit presque tomber. Une fois calmé, le rouquin sentit des mains se rapprocher de lui, allant jusqu'à caresser, explorer son torse, Kagami était plus que confus, durant la soirée il n'avait laissé aucun signe laissant à penser que Aomine le plaisait, alors quand ses mains aussi bouillantes que son torse vint lui attraper le dos il ne put que demander ;

« - Hm.. A-Aomine.. Qu'est ce que- ?! »

Le bleuté venait de se coller à lui soudainement, ce qui coupa momentanément la respiration de Kagami pour une raison qui lui échappait.. :

 _« - A ton avis ? J'évite de tomber ! Ton lit est tellement minuscule que je pourrais m'écrouler par terre pendant mon sommeil. »_

Le rouquin hocha la tête, l'explication de Aomine était tout à fait justifié, mais ce qui gênait beaucoup plus Kagami était que Aomine prenait encore plus ces aises, ce dernier venait de resserrer sa prise sur lui, faisait croiser ces bras autour de son dos, leur deux torses ne se frôlait plus et étaient désormais plus que collés, Aomine cherchait aussi à mêler ces jambes avec les siennes.

Kagami était gêné certes, mais il ne se voyait pas répliquer face à geste de son ami. Que pouvais-t-il dire ? Que cette proximité avec lui l'embarrassait terriblement surtout après leur ''histoire'' ensemble ?

Mais le doute de Kagami se fit plus fort en se demandant si le bleuté se rappelait, de ce jour là.. Son état n'était pas des plus conscient ce jour-là..

Kagami fut coupé dans ces pensées quand le basané lui demanda si dormir dans cette position ne le dérangeait pas, l'ancien joueur de Serin répondit négativement.

Il se sentit tout de suite idiot quand il remarqua que seul lui était stressé de dormir ainsi, alors que son ''camarade de chambre'' dormait déjà à point fermé.

 ** _MM_**

Kagami adorais ce léger moment de flottement entre le sommeil et le réveil, n'étaient absolument pas pressé, et il profitait pleinement de cet instant, mais une forte respiration autre que la sienne était présente quand la pièce, elle était saccadé et irrégulière. Paniquent un tout petit peu en se demandant qui pouvais bien être là, il se rappela de la présence de Aomine chez lui, mais une question résonnait toujours dans sa tête ;

 _Que pouvais bien faire Aomine de si bon matin qui puisse autant l'essouffler ?..._

Le rouquin eu un temps de pose, rougis comme cela n'était pas permis, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'œil pour ne pas déranger Aomine dans... son plaisir matinal..:

 _Q_ _u'est ce qu'il fous ici ?! Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller dans la salle de bain comme toute personne sensé ?!''_

Un énorme débat avait été mis en place dans le cerveau de Kagami, deux options s'offrait à lui : soit ce réveiller et faire comme si cette situation était complètement normale, ou alors réprimander Aomine de cet acte obscène.

''- A-aah.. J'en peux _plus_...'', se gémit soudainement Aomine.

Kagami n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour réfléchir, qu'il se leva soudainement de son lit, c'est les yeux grands ouvert qu'il porta son regard vers Eromine :

''- Mais ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!'', cria soudainement Kagami à son réveille

Un ange passa dans la chambre, Aomine s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand il remarqua que Kagami était lève,

''- Yo'', lui lança nonchalant Aomine.

Kagami toujours un peu déboussolé pris un temps pour retrouver ses repères, se lever aussi rapidement lui donnait toujours le tournis.

Une fois tout le matériel en place, Kagami compris alors que Aomine était simplement entrain de faire des abdos. Il se sentit tout de suite plus idiot que jamais..

''- Aomine n'oserai jamais faire un truc pareil avec lui à côté.. _.'', pensa t'il._

Salut'', lui répondu avant Kagami,'' Bien dormis ?''

Le bleuté se leva et enfila son débardeur blanc qu'il avait trouvé trop encombrant pour son sport,

''- Ouep, on peux dire que j'ai dormis comme un bébé avec toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de me serrer dans tes bras''

Aomine s'avança lentement vers Kagami pendant qu'il prenait son téléphone sur le chevet. Le bleuté ne perdait pas une miette de la réaction de Kagami alors qu'il continuait à se rapprocher de lui. Une fois qu'il vu suffisamment près de l'oreille du rouquin, il lui murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible:

''- J'espère qu'il y aura une prochaine fois... Plus _intense_...''

Avant même que Kagami ne puisse réagir à ce quelques mots, il entrepris de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il n'allait tout de même pas aller manger alors qu'il était recouvert de sueur..

«- _Aomine est dangereux, trop dangereux»,_ pensa Kagami, que cherchais l'écrivain en lui glissant ce genre de mot à l'oreille ?!

Il savait le brun d'un naturel exhibitionniste, il se fichait toujours pas mal de comment il était habillé ou alors de la façon d'on il répondait au gens… Mais était-il obligé de lui faire le même numéro ?

Se levant pour aller donner des vêtements et une serviette à Aomine, Kagami se dit qu'il devait être bien plus clair avec les distance à mettre entre lui et le bleuté.

 ** _MM_**

«- Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fous à être agent de sécurité, alors que tu cuisines comme un chef.» lança Aomine alors qu'il entrait dans le salon

«- Comment tu peux affirmer cela sans avoir encore mangé ?», lui répondu Kagami

Aomine pris place sur la table en face de Kagami et commença à dévorer le festin que lui avait préparé Kagami ;

«- Pas besoin de goûter, je sens tout ça !», se moqua alors le bleuté

Un petit silence apaisant prenait place dans la maison, mais qui fut vite remplacer par la voix de Aomine ;

« - Et donc… Tu travailles tous les jours de la semaine ?

\- Hmm.. Non pour le moment je travaille que le lundi, mardi, jeudi, si un jour j'ai un promotion _je l'e_ _s_ _père_ je pourrais être muté dans un endroit qui me payeras mieux ! Et sinon toi ? Tu peux travailler comme bon te semble non ?

\- Ahah, si seulement c'était si facile… Non je reçois pas mal de messages ou de mails de la part de Kise qui me demande l'avancé de mon projet, ou alors pour me faire passez des rendez-vous pour faire des dédicaces ou autres, quand j'ai sortis mon dernier livre, j'ai fais pas mal de voyages »

Kagami était assez impressionné, lui ne voyait pas du tout le monde de l'écriture ainsi, il voyait plus cela comme un métier de flemmard parfait pour Aomine, mais voyant qu'il devait tout de même donner assez souvent des résultats de ces travaux, ce qui demandait du temps, il était impressionné que Aomine ce soit lancé là dedans.

Et comme si le bleuté avait lu dans ces pensées il lui demanda si il était impressionné par tout ces efforts, et le rouquin ne pu cacher sa surprise face à cette question.

\- Bon, lança brusquement Aomine, je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins Kagami.

Ce dernier était étonné de la voix sérieuse que avait employé soudainement Aomine et ne cessait de l'observé alors que ce dernier prenait quelque chose dans son sac ;

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans mon sac ce matin, et je sais trèèès bien que cela n'était pas là hier.. Comment cela ce fait que tu me les ait pas rendu hier ?

L'écrivain agita alors frénétiquement son trousseau de clefs disparut hier devant le visage de Kagami, mais ce dernier stoppa la main de Aomine qui ne faisait que du bruit avec l'objet ;

«- Je ne comprends pas.. Hier tu m'as toi même dit que tu les avaient perdus, pourquoi je te les aurais rendu que le lendemain ?»

Les arguments de Kagami tenait la route, mais il en était sûr ces clefs n'était pas là la veille, et il avait rencontré que Kagami entre temps, et entant sûr d'avoir plus que bien cherché dans son sac, il y avait que le rouquin qui auraient pu les mettre.

Aomine se rassit sur son siège et analysa le regard de Kagami et chaque mouvement qui pourrait le trahir.

Kagami se sentait épié et cela n'était pas qu'une impression, des gestes commençais à le trahir, oui il avait remis les clefs de Aomine dans son sac, mais il n'avait pas menti, il les avaient mis hier et non aujourd'hui. Quand il avait fait une dernière ronde dans la bibliothèque il avait aperçus un trousseau à l'endroit où se trouvait Aomine, et il avait pensé le lui remettre dès qu'il reviendrait à la bibliothèque, et engager la discussion avec lui.

Kagami n'avait pas prévu être le voisin du bleuté, mais commencer à parler du bon vieux temps, de tout et de rien lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'il avait oublié sa mission. Il avait presque coupé tout contact avec ces anciens amis et ces changements répété de métier n'aidait en rien.

Il se sentait à la fois idiot et désolé, sans se torturer encore plus la tête avec ce genre de pensé il s'excusa auprès de Aomine, mais au lien d'encore plus s'énerver, ce dernier semblait se réjouir ;

«- Bon, je ne vais pas m'énerver non plus, au moins t'es pas un menteur, et je peux te dire que c'est rare de nos jour», plaisanta Aomine,

«Et puis je ne peux pas t'en vouloir si tu apprécie tant que cela ma présence ! Une fois qu'on à goûté à Aomine, on ne peux plus s'en passer !»

Kagami était plus que heureux en entendant les mots de Aomine, son cœur se sentit un peu chamboulé, pourquoi le bleuté avait le bon de le rendre un peu plus heureux à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ?

«-Assez rêvassé ! Il est temps que je te montre les meilleurs coins de cette ville, alors mets tes plus beaux habits !»

Le rouquin ne se voyait pas refusé, il ne connaissait pas cette ville et une visite guidé ne serais pas de refus.

Voila voilaaa, je suis désolé pour ce qui me suivent j'ai mis pas de temps a écrire ce chapitre, à cause de mes nombreux projet en cours ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulut faire un Kagami un peu ''perdu''et un Aomine assez sûr de lui pour que plus tard il se complète, car je veux vraiment qu'il relève Kagami pour le rendre plus fort ! _Huhu..._

Avez vous une petite idée de qui lançais un regard noir à Aomine sans le dernier chapitre ? huhu, si oui, balancé des noms !

Je ne mords pas et j'adore les commentaire, dis-moi ce qui vous passe par la tête pour la suite, si cela ce trouve vous touché du bout des doigts la vérité !

A bientôt !

/!\ Merci encore à ma correctrice Ashbi qui prend du temps à corriger mes écrits TwT)/ Je t'envoie mille flowers **_heart attack_** /!\ pour ce chapitre son PC a un petit problème, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes

Le manuscrit que Aomine qualifie de navet se nomme « Je veux ton sang, alors donne le moi », cette fiction existe pour les curieux sur mon compte FictionPress KcinK !


	3. 3 - sortie en boîte

Paring : Kagami x Aomine (KnB)

UA

Résumer : Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…

Dans le chapitre précédent : Aomine a aidé Kagami a emménagé dans sa maison, puis lui a proposé de lui faire visiter quelques bon côté de la ville.

Ma Muse

#3

Kagami était plus que étonné de voir Aomine autant enthousiaste, tellement qu'il eu à peine le temps de s'habiller, mais une fois quelques minutes de réflexion sur sa tenue, il avait opté pour un simple t-shirt noir pas trop large avec un jean. Après que Aomine ait « validé » sa tenue, le bleuté était partis chez lui pour faire de même, il ne tenait absolument pas a rester dans sa tenue de la veille qui empestais l'alcool. Kagami attendait alors patiemment le retour de Aomine, il l'avait laissé sous le porche de sa maison, alors il attendit. Il ne le regrettait pas le temps étant magnifique et il profita pleinement du soleil qui lui faisait un bronzage naturel.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand il entendit la serrure de la maison du basané s'ouvrir, sa joie était toujours autant présente sur son visage, un grand sourire au lèvres. Aomine était vêtu d'un simple sweat bleu foncé à capuche sans manche, tout le monde pouvais alors apercevoir sa musculature, descendant plus loin dans son observation, il remarqua qu'il avait mis un jean troué noir et des Timberland malgré le temps assez estivale ;

« - Avec toutes ces couleurs foncés tu ne vas pas avoir trop chaud ?! »

Aomine laissa échapper un léger sourire et lui affirme qu'il pouvait résister à des températures encore plus intenses, à ces mots il fit un léger clin d'œil qui fit rougir de plus belle Kagami puis il détourna son regard de suite trop gêné par l'assurance qu'avait Aomine avec lui.

« - Attend, On y va à pied ?! », le questionna soudainement Kagami alors qu'il s'engageait sur le trottoir, ce dernier se retourna alors vers lui avec un air perplexe ;

-Hum… Maintenant que tu le dit, j'aurais quelques courses à faire.. Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on prennent ta voiture ? La mienne est en réparation. »

Les deux jeunes adultes se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture de Kagami, et une fois monté dedans et le moteur activé, Kagami suivit chacune des directions que lui indiquait Aomine, il déposa ce dernier dans un konbini, puis dans une étrange boutique que Aomine avait trouvé entre plusieurs rues piétonnes. Quand Kagami avait demandé le contenu des achats de Aomine, il s'était empressé de les mettre dans la malle arrière ;

« - Stop ! On es arrivés ! », lui cria soudainement le bleuté après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de routes.

Les deux anciens basketteurs se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de ce qui devait être un bar un peu louche, mais ce qui tiqua le plus Kagami était les quelques junkies qui les dévisagent, Aomine s'avança alors vers les jeunes et les salua, se qui calma un peu plus la tension de Kagami ;

« - Kagami, je te présente Mako, Shintaro et Mike,ce sont ceux qui m'ont aidé à emménager et m'ont fait découvrir tout les recoins de cette ville à mon arrivé . »

Kagami s'avança alors vers les trois jeunes pour les saluer, savoir qu'il connaissait Aomine ne leur donnait plus cette image de délinquant, ne s'attardant pas trop à faire les présentations, Aomine décida de le faire entrer dans le fameux bar « _Swish_ ».

Malgré le structure assez délabrée des lieux à l'extérieur, l'intérieur du bâtiment était tout autre, c'était un bar au allure très chic avec des couleur à la fois chaude et sombre, le noir et l'éclairage rouge réchauffait les lieux. Alors que Kagami était en admiration face à la décoration et aux personnes qui semblait avoir un haut statut social comparé à lui, Aomine s'avança vers le comptoir où le barman leur demanda leur commande ;

« - Tiens, tiens, Aomine ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ici !

\- Ouais, j'étais pas mal occupé à cause de l'écriture de mon prochain roman. Oh ! Je te présente Taiga Kagami, mon ancien rival au basket et mon nouveau voisin. »

A l'appel de son nom Kagami sortie de sa rêverie, et s'avança vers le comptoir au côté du brun.

« E-enchanté ! Taiga Kagami,hum…

\- Sakamoto », lui répondit le serveur avec un large sourire au lèvre

Après le serrage de mains, Aomine leur commanda à tous les deux un « Silver Moon », Kagami perplexe devant le nom de cette boisson préféra dire à Aomine qu'il ne préférait ne pas boire s'il devait conduire ensuite, et que surtout parce qu'il reprennent le travail le lendemain.

Aomine fit la sourde oreille face au parole de Kagami et attendit le retour du barman, qui s'en était allé une fois la commande passée.

Sakamoto revient assez rapidement, mais au lieu de déposer des verres sur le comptoir comme l'aurais cru Kagami, ce dernier déposa deux jetons bleus clairs avec une écrire argenté sur la table où l'on pouvais clairement y lire « SMoon ».

« - Allez c'est ma tournée cette fois et j'espère que tu vas bien en profiter avec ton ami », s'exclama Sakamoto.

Aomine pris les deux jetons et ne cessa de remercier Sakamoto jusqu'à sa sortie du bâtiment. Les deux anciens basketteurs se dirigèrent alors vers leur véhicule. Une fois dedans Aomine attendit le bruit du moteur qui ne viens toujours pas alors que Kagami s'était déjà installé depuis un moment dans la voiture ;

« Alors ?! Tu ne démarre pas ? » s'interrogea alors Aomine face à l'inactivité de Kagami.

Kagami était plus que perdu, ne comprennent toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans le bar, pourquoi recevoir deux jetons alors que Aomine avait bel et bien commandé des boissons ? Sans plus se compliquer la vie le rouquin demanda directement à son passager ;

« - Je ne comprend pas trop... », se confia Kagami

« - Oh ! Tu parles des jetons ? C'est notre pass d'entrée. » lui expliqua Aomine tout en jouant avec les jetons dans sa main. Notre pass d'entrée pour passer une excellente fin de soirée »

Aomine voyant bien que son rouquin n'était toujours pas confiant car ce dernier n'avait toujours pas mis le contact de la voiture ;

« - Ce sont des pass pour une boîte de nuit privée, le seul moyen d'y entrer c'est d'obtenir ces jetons, car seule une très petit poignée de personne sont sélectionnés, car si j'ai bien compris ceux qui dirigent ces boîtes ne souhaite pas avoir des fauteurs de trouble et souhaitent garder une bonne réputation et une bonne ambiance des lieux. Je ne connaissais absolument pas l'existence de ce genre de système avant ma rencontre avec Mike Mako et Shintaro, mais j'ai pu avoir leur confiance et ils ont réussi à me faire entrer là-dedans »

Kagami était assez étonné, bien-sûr qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce genre d'endroit mais de là à penser que Aomine en fessait partis de ce « monde » et que aujourd'hui il le partageait avec lui, lui donna le sensation de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« - Bon maintenant que je t'ai tout déballé on peut y aller ?! Je ne veux pas que l'ambiance commence à devenir chaude sans moi dans la foule »

C'est sans plus attendre que Kagami démarra sa voiture, tout en suivant les indications de Aomine à la lettre, malgré le fait qu'il s'approchait de moins en moins des galeries marchandes de la villes pour se diriger vers les coin sombre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il restait encore un petit bout de chemin à faire Aomine lui ordonna de ce garer,

« - Allez suis-moi ! », lui dit alors Aomine tandis qu'il descendait du véhicule.

Les deux voisins partirent dans une ruelle où l'on pouvais remarquer que l'éclairage était de très basse qualité, c'est à ce moment précis que Kagami douta.

Le rouquin se demanda de suite si Aomine n'était pas devenu quelqu'un de peu fréquentable et au lieu de l'emmener vers cette fameuse boîte de nuit, il allait l'assommer pour… Vendre ces organes ou quelque chose dans le genre !

Plus les deux hommes avançait dans la ruelle plus le monde manquait, c'est à ce moment que Aomine s'arrêta de suite ;

 _« - ARRGG ça commence ! »_ , pensa Kagami pris de peur à cause de sa grande imagination.

Aomine et Kagami se retrouvèrent devant une porte rouge velours où deux gardes du corps tenait l'entrée, Aomine leur tendirent les jeux jetons qu'il avait reçu dans le bar de son ami, et après inspection, les deux gorilles un peu plus grand que les japonais, leurs cédèrent le passage et leur ouvrirent la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur deux jeunes jumelles en kimono prirent leur sac et les amenèrent devant une autre porte au fond d'un long couloir, lui aussi d'une couleur rouge écarlate, ce qui n'avait pas eu le don de rassurer Kagami mais une fois qu'elles ouvrirent la porte, les deux voisins pouvaient entendre la forte musique qui animait la pièce et voir des corps se déchaîner en rythme sur la musique des sonos. La pression de Kagami descendit de suite, et se tourna vers Aomine qui lui affichait un grand sourire ;

« - ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venue m'amuser ici, j'espère que tu en profiteras tout autant que moi », lui dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule.

L'idée que Aomine était devenu quelqu'un pas très fréquentable était partis très loin.

En ne voyant plus Aomine qui s'était engouffré dans la foule en délire, Kagami se sentit un instant seul, jusqu'à ce qu'une main très familière lui attrape l'avant bras pour l'embarquer a une table à l'écart. Kagami et Aomine s'assirent sur des fauteuils arrondis en velours rouges avec une bordure dorée, sur le mur était affichés des centaines de photos des clients, allant de personnes banales à de vraies célébrités.

« - Alors, ça te plaît ?...», demanda Aomine tout enthousiaste,

Kagami n'avait pas de mots, la boite dégageait une bonne ambiance, pas comme les boites de quartiers où des personnes en chaleur se frottant constamment sur son torse où a son derrière, ici les gens se contentait de se défouler, danser pour se libérer.

« - Pour les affaires un peu plus intimes, il y a des salles spéciales et bien sûr après chaque passage un grand ménage est fait… Pour que tu soit au courant. » Aomine lui avait murmurer ces derniers mots, et avant que Kagami ait put argumenter quoi que ce soit, Aomine fonça sur la piste de danse quand la musique de _The Weeknd «The Hills»_ démarra.

 _« I only call you when it's half past five_

 _The only time that I'll be by your side_

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me »_

Le bleuté oubliait tout se qui l'entourait, il adorait cette musique, les paroles étaient tellement.. Entraînantes... Aomine se laissait complètement aller sur la piste de danse, malgré la présence de la foule autour de lui, la musique un peu lente sur certain moment lui donnait ce sentiment de lâché prise.

Aomine ralentis ces mouvements sur la piste de danse pour se laisser aller, un de ces bras tombait le long de corps tendit qu'il autre allait se perdre dans ses cheveux, le brun bougeait au rythme à la fois doux et mouvementé de la musique.

 _« When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_

 _I only call you when it's half past five »_

Quand Aomine bougea son bassin au rythme de la musique qu'il sentit un corps se coller contre le sien, miment tous ses mouvements, corps contre corps. Le bleuté ouvrit ses yeux pour voir quel était le mâle qui avait interrompu son moment de pure transe. C'est toujours au rythme du son qui passait que Aomine tourna la tête pour y voir un grand bel asiatique à la peau pâle et à la musculature totalement parfaite qui lui tenait fermement ses hanches pour qui ne stoppe pas ces mouvements.

 _« The only time I'd ever call you mine_

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe »_

Appréciant la musique et la sensation que le fessait ressentir ce bel inconnu, Aomine intensifia les mouvements appréciant chaque secousses que l'inconnu lui donnait dès que la musique avait un rythme plus soutenu. Alors que Aomine avait seulement parcouru la salle rapidement son regard s'arrêta sur celui de Kagami qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait quitté son siège. Le rouquin donnait l'impression qu'il ne clignait pas des yeux, et que son regard s'était simplement figé sur lui qui dansait.

Loin d'être gêné par la situation Aomine continua son manège avec l'asiatique en se retournant franchement vers le brun.

Entre temps la musique de _Troye Sivan et de Ariana Grande_ ambiançait la piste de danse.

Du côte de Kagami, il ne savait pas se qui lui prenait, il avait lui aussi très envie de se mettre à danser au milieu de cette foule, mais dès qu'il aperçut le brun autant se lâcher sur la piste, avec son expression de pure bonheur sur son visage, il n'avait pas oser bouger, comme si s'il faisait un seul mouvement cela pourras arrêter Aomine.

Alors qu'il observait le brun de loin, il aperçut un homme qui semblait plus que intéressait par la danse hypnotique de son voisin. Il vit l'homme se coller contre le dos de Aomine, Kagami cru que celui-ci allait se faire très vite repousser, mais quand il remarqua que le contact avait plutôt l'air de faire plaisir à Aomine, il ne sut plus quoi penser.

Un fois le regard de Aomine sur lui Kagami entrepris de se lever à son tour.

 _« - C'est super si Aomine s'est trouvé un divertissement, je vais en faire de même ! »._ Connaissant que très peu la musique qui passait Kagami fit de son mieux pour se décoincer, cela fessait au moins 1 an qu'il n'était plus sortis en boite pour se défouler. Alors que Kagami compris enfin le tempo de la musique et fit bouger ses membres au rythme du son, une musique beaucoup plus mouvementé se mis en route, cela semblait coréen, un mélange entre le disco et la pop, et en entendant des exclamations de joie dans la foule il compris que c'était une musique connue qui plaisait à tout le monde.

Pendant qu'il s'ambiançait sur le morceau qui passait une jeune blonde se colla à lui avec insistance, sans cacher ses intentions. Elle devait faire une tête de moins que lui, sans formes forcement généreuse, mais avec un grand charme. Non loin d'être gêné, Kagami ne la repoussa pas et dansa contre elle. Le jeune fille ravie mis ses bras autour du cou de Kagami pour que leur mouvements soit plus proche.

Même charmante, le fait que quelqu'un impose un rythme beaucoup plus doux sur une musique assez rythmé ne plaisait pas spécialement au rouquin. Alors que Kagami regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque échappatoire sont regard croisa encore celui de son voisin.

Aomine était sur un petit nuage, cela fessait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention de la part d'un homme, cela lui manquait tellement... Alors qu'il voyait bien que « son » partenaire de danse était prêt pour qu'ils s'isolent tout les deux dans une salle à l'égard de la musique, son regard croisa par hasard celui de Kagami.

Toute la salle continuais de danser au son de la musique, de leur envie, mais Aomine et Kagami s'arrêtèrent durant un court instant, alors que ce petit moment de flottement avait pris les deux hommes, le baiser soudain que donna la jeune fille à Kagami le réveilla soudainement, tout comme Aomine.

La jeune fille n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que son partenaire ne lui accordais plus d'attention depuis un moment, mais comme un automatisme Kagami avait fermé ces yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Cela fessait quelques mois qu'il n'avait reçois de la tendresse venait d'une tiers personne, alors quand la jeune fille pris de possession ces lèvres il rapprocha son torse contre lui.

Aomine détaillait toute la scène qui se déroulait devant ces yeux, pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il y avait eu quelque chose avec le rouquin, mais l'instant d'après il embrassait passionnément une inconnu dans un club, alors à son tour aussi il entrepris de conclure cette petite séduction avec son partenaire d'un soir et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Le brun que Aomine embrassait colla le plus possible leur deux corps, positionna ces mains sur le dos de l'écrivain, puis les descendit lentement jusqu'à atteindre son bassin, puis ces fesses, pendant que l'une maintenait leur position l'autre pris la cuisse de Aomine et la souleva au niveau de son bassin. Le brun entama un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière pour bien faire comprendre le message à Aomine. Le message reçu le brun entrepris d'emmener sa nouvelle conquête vers un lieux plus tranquille. Alors qu'ils essayait de se faire un chemin à travers la foule, une main ferme attrapa le bras de Aomine…

Désoléééééé pour ma looonnguuuee absence si j'ai manqué à des gens TwT)/ les examens, le stress et la non inspiration n'aide pas beaucoup pour écrire une fiction hélas… Maintenant que je suis en vacances d'été j'espère écrire jusqu'au chapitre 4. Si les plus bon en français l'on remarqué je n'ai hélas plus de Béta → donc + de fautes (Youpi), je fais de mon mieux pour repérer les plus évidentes bien-sûr, mais quelques mots passent toujours à la trappe. J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, même s'il est tout de même très court (que 3k) alors que normalement je poste que quand il dépasse les 4k (encore désolé), le prochain chapitre sera très probablement trèèès loin, pour compenser mon absence et pour enfin poser le contexte de ma fiction (soit la Muse de Aomine) et sûrement le commencement de la fiction de Aomine. Alleez bye, j'ai encore pleins de projets sur le feu !


	4. 4 - séparation

Paring : Kagami x Aomine (KnB)

UA

Résumer : Aomine est pris du syndrome de la page blanche cela le ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où il retrouveras l'envie d'écrire grâce à sa nouvelle muse… Mais devait-elle être…

Dans le chapitre précédent : Aomine a aidé Kagami a emménagé dans sa maison, puis lui a proposé de lui faire visiter quelques bon côté de la ville.

Ma Muse

#4

Aomine avait compris tout les signaux que lui avaient envoyés l'asiatique, sa main qui descendait vers son bassin, ses lents mouvements sensuelles qui mimaient à la perfection l'acte, lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps que lui et son partenaire s'isolent loin de la foule. Attrapant alors le bras de l'inconnu pour aller hors de la piste de danse, un main ferme l'attrapa violemment l'avant bras.

La force avec laquelle on l'avait attrapé fit comprendre à Aomine que ce n'était pas son partenaire qui lui infligeait cette douleur. Un peu paniqué Aomine se retourna vivement pour voir son « agresseur ». Se tenait devant lui un grand métisse avec des tatouages de dragons et de serpents sur les bras, l'idée que cet homme soit un Yakusa ne rassura absolument pas Aomine et d'après la réaction de son partenaire, il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de cet inconnu. Son « amant d'un soir » affichait une mine terrorisée face à cet homme.

« - Où crois-tu emmener Satou, enfoiré ! », cria l'inconnu assez fort pour qu'il se fasse entendre, sans pour autant lâcher le bras de Aomine.

C'est seulement après quelques secondes de regards échangés, Aomine compris enfin que son presque amant se nommait alors « _Satou_ », mais malgré cette information il ne compris pas très bien la situation, il regarda alors en direction du concerné qui lâcha la main du brun, Aomine compris de suite dans quel bordel on venait de l'entraîner.

« - Euh… Je crois qu'il y a une méprise...», tenta de se justifier Aomine.

A ces mots Satou leva la tête vers Aomine, le regard qui lui lançait voulait absolument dire _« Couvre moi s'il te plaît »,_ et cela dégouttait au plus au point l'écrivain, tout le charme qu'il avait vu en l'homme venait de s'envoler à cause de ça… _Comment ?_ Comment quelqu'un pouvait osez tromper une personne pour qui on a donné notre confiance ? Aomine ne comprenait pas comment le cerveau de ses personnes fonctionnait. Malgré ces émotions plus que noir vis à vis de Satou, Aomine ne voulait pas que son beau visage rencontre le point du métissé s'il venait à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire à son petit-ami avant qu'il intervienne.

« - […] S-satou-san, avait l'air un peu malade dans toute cette foule je l'ai donc proposé de me suivre vers un coin plus tranquille pour qu'il prennent… L'air...(?).. », tenta Aomine.

Le basané voyait bien que son discours ne fonctionnait pas car l'inconnu lui pris plus violemment le col de son sweat pour se rapprocher de lui, ce dernier lui murmura suffisamment fort qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ces conneries, on n'aide pas quelqu'un dans le besoin en lui fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche et en se frottant à lui comme un putain.

« - ALORS LA NON ! » fit soudainement Aomine face à cette insulte, « - M-Moi ? Un putain ? C'est pas MON mec qui me trompe, OK ? Et il y a pas marqué en couple sur son front ! T'acharne pas sur moi, mais sur ton « ex » tu veux bien ?! », Aomine voyait rouge, oui, il avoue avoir un peu succombé à ses instincts face à un aussi beau mâle alpha, mais le fait qu'on lui reproche que c'était de sa faute si ce dernier était déjà avec quelqu'un, était une vaste blague.

Blague qui ne plut visiblement pas aux deux concernés, même si Satou ne montra plus discret en attrapant le bras de son petit-ami, ce dernier était désormais encore plus aveuglé par la colère que il y a quelques minutes. Aomine était loin d'être frêle,il allait à la salle plusieurs fois par semaine et donc avait une musculature assez visible, il savait donc que s'il repoussait violemment son adversaire il risquerait de tomber, mais aussi de déclencher une bagarre et le lieu était très mal choisi pour créer une scène, mais il devait tout de même protéger son honneur alor-

Un main sur son bassin et Aomine se fit attirer vers un corps, un corps qu'il reconnu de suite… _Kagami_ … « - M-mais, qu'est ce que... ».

 _MM_

Le baiser qu'il échangeait avec la jeune fille était très agréable, mais il arrêta après quelques secondes, après tout il n'était pas de ce bord… Pour ne pas paraître trop grossier il préféra prévenir sa partenaire, et elle lui répondit que une bouche était une bouche, et que un trou restait un trou.. Cette remarque déboussola un peu plus Kagami...

Ne voulant plus faire causette avec la demoiselle, il se mis alors en quête d'arrêter Aomine, quoi qu'il était entrain de faire avec... Avec ce mec…

C'est alors en chemin vers les chambres privées qu'il remarqua de l'agitation vers un coin de la salle, la présence d'une touffe de cheveux bleu familière ne le rassura pas. Il fonça alors tête baissé vers les cheveux de Aomine. Kagami arriva devant une scène et entreprit d'analyser le plus vite possible la situation.

1) Aomine criait qu'il n'était pas un putain.

2) Le mec avec qui il « était » censé faire affaire avait le bras fermement attaché à un mec avec des tatouages.

3) L'embrouille semblait avoir pris de l'ampleur car des vigiles commençait à bouger.

Kagami n'était pas une lumière, mais il compris assez vite se qu'il se passait, c'est alors qu'il

entrepris d'entraîner Aomine vers lui pour lui venir en aide, en espérant que le brun soit assez malin pour jouer le jeu.

 _MM_

« M-Mais qu'est ce que... », tenta de souffler Aomine après que le rouquin lui ait soudainement attiré vers lui.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! », dit alors Kagami à l'attention de l'autre couple, il voyait bien le regard interrogateur des deux hommes, il continua donc son manège,

« - _Bébé_ ça va ? », murmura le tigre à la surprise du couple, mais encore plus celle de Aomine qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Kagami approcha suffisamment son visage du brun pour lui faire un baiser esquimaux.

C'est quand une douleur au bassin qui lui indiquait qu'il venait de se faire pincer et le regard de désespoir de Kagami que le brun compris que son rouquin essayait de le faire sortir de cette situation. Aomine passa alors ces bras autour du cou du rouquin pour coller leur corps,

« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu aider ce garçon et soudain ce Yakusa est venu m'agresser », se plaina Aomine avec une moue faussement innocente au visage.

Le « yakusa » en question se rapprocha donc du duo « - On n'aide pas quelqu'un voulant coucher avec lui ! Tiens ton mec en une laisse, si tu ne veux pas que lui aussi te trompe ! »

Kagami se tourna alors vers un Aomine toujours aussi paniqué.

C'est alors que de son autre main attrapa délicatement le menton du basané pour l'approcher de ses lèvres, et sans plus attendre y déposa un baiser

« _-_ _K-ka….mi-.._ », tenta de dire Aomine, alors que leur échange s'intensifia. Le brun se noyait de plus en plus dans ses émotions alors que Kagami fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Perdu à tout jamais dans cet océan de bonheur, Aomine perdit pied, resserra son étreinte, resserra ses bras autour du cou de Kagami et même s'il était assez grand, il se mis à la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur du rouquin.

Plus le baiser prenait de l'ampleur plus il éveilla un brasier ardent en Kagami mais avant qu'il ne s'emballe trop, Kagami rompit le baiser « - Je n'y manquerais pas… De le tenir en laisse... », murmura t-il à l'intention de l'autre couple.

Voyant un échappatoire, Kagami pris un Aomine encore un peu secoué pour l'attirer hors de la piste de danse. Un long couloir semblable à l'entrée était devant eux. Une Geisha leurs montra un chemin vers les toilettes ou les chambres privés, Kagami pris donc une chambre et s'y enferma avec le brun. Le son y était complètement insonorisé, cela amena un peu de repos pour les tympans de Kagami.

« - _Pff_ … Ils ne devraient pas nous suivre jusqu'ici.. », souffla Kagami après avoir renfermé la porte, se retournant pour faire face à Aomine pour voir sa réaction mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit car les lèvres du basané venait de se coller aux siennes.

« - A-..ao... _hm_... », tenta de dire Kagami tout en repoussant Aomine, mais la force de Aomine était trop forte, et la sienne était complètement impuissante face au baiser que lui infligeait Aomine.

Le brun pris le col de Kagami pour l'entraîner dans sa course.. Vers le lit. Leurs pas étaient désorientés, Aomine avait mis ses bras autour du cou de Kagami pour qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir et ce dernier avait fait évaporer l'idée de repousser Aomine..

« - Kagami _…_ ne me repousse pas... », gémit Aomine contre ses lèvres,

 _Les lèvres de Aomine… Les gémissements de Aomine...Aomine…_ Étaient tout ce qu'il passait par la tête de Kagami, il pris les hanches du basané et le souleva pour le lancer sur le lit.

Quand leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent plus, et que leurs respirations prirent un rythme moins saccadées, Kagami reprit ses esprit petit à petit

« - Aomine… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », lui murmura Kagami,

Aomine était dos au lit, en dessous de Kagami, le brun lui afficha un petit sourire satisfait

« - Je voulais vérifier que... », Aomine passé ses yeux du regard de Kagami à ces lèvres, puis comme un réflexe passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur.. « - Que tu embrasse bien... », lui répondit Aomine, tout en passant sa main sur le cou de Kagami pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

Le visage si près de Aomine fit perdre au moins vingt neurones à Kagami, avec le basané à ses côtés depuis leur « histoire », jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait toujours cette impression d'être dans le flou, perdre toutes sa raison et son expériences acquises. Aomine lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Kagami lui demanda s'il avait pu assouvir sa curiosité, tout en se rapprochant encore plus du brun. Ce dernier lui murmura que non, tout contre ses lèvres.

Kagami retourna goûter les lèvres sucrées de Aomine sans plus tarder comme s'il ne les avaient jamais quittées. Il se colla plus franchement à Aomine, créant une friction entre leur deux corps;

« - _Ah_.. Kagami.. _nn_ », gémit Aomine tout contre ses lèvres, Aomine n'était plus que frissons, tout son corps tremblait pour Kagami, tout son esprit, ses pensées étaient tournés vers lui. Le repoussant doucement sans arrêter le baiser, Aomine se mis en califourchon sur Kagami, le rouquin lui se retrouva assis sur la lit

« - Tire-moi les cheveux », gémis Aomine comme un ordre alors que la tension montait de plus en plus dans la pièce. C'est sans plus attendre que Kagami s'exécuta, entendre le basané gémirent et avoir un plus grand accès à son cou ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. C'est alors qu'il se mis en quête de découvrir à quel point Aomine était sensible vers cette zone, allant de son lobe d'oreille à sa clavicule qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement au fil des minutes. Les gémissements de Aomine qui se transformèrent en miaulement qui ne purent que plaire au rouquin et à son aîné qui s'éveillait au son de sa voix

« - Kagami… Kagami… _Taiga_ ~~ », ne put cesser de crier Aomine tout en effectuant des mouvements de bassins d'avant en arrière contre le sexe érigé de Kagami.

La tête de Kagami allait exploser, plus rien n'allais, il savait bien qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et cela depuis bien longtemps… Mais pour une fois il se dit qu'il pouvait succomber au plaisi-

« - Stop. »

« - _Hein_? », pensa alors Kagami, « - _Quoi ?!_ »avait-il mal entendu ?

Les doutes de Kagami ne firent que se confirmer quand le brun se leva et remis ses vêtements en ordre,

« - Q-quoi ? Aomine.. Euh… Je… ?! », tenta de dire Kagami alors que son esprit était complètement dans le flou. Avait-il rêvé ? Tout ce passait bien, non ? Alors… Alors pourquoi Aomine venait-il de tout arrêté.

Kagami ne put réfléchir d'avantage à son problème car Aomine venait de quitter la pièce à grands pas

« - Aomine ! Attend moi ! », s'exclama Kagami à la poursuite du brun à travers la foule.

Le rouquin passa par le couloir, puis par la piste de danse pour finir dans l'entrée où les deux jeunes filles qui lui avaient pris ses affaires lui rendirent, les remercient pour leurs hospitalités il se pressa pour savoir où était Aomine. « - _Et s'il était partis tout seul dehors, aussi tard, avec tout ces pervers dans la rue ?_ », pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elles disparurent toutes quand il vit Aomine adossé à sa voiture, un air neutre au visage.

« - La portière », lui répondit froidement Aomine à sa question silencieuse.

Kagami ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à son voisin.

Le voyage en voiture fut long, interminable et terriblement silencieux. Le rouquin pouvais bien voir l'air calme de Aomine alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui, tandis que lui avait toutes ses pensées tournée vers l'écrivain.

Aomine avait le droit de faire ça ? Avoir l'emprise en permanence sur ses pensées et ses inquiétudes, cela n'avait pas commencé que depuis ce soir, non, loin de là, depuis bien longtemps Aomine s'amusait à se jouer de lui. Même s'il ne disait rien de tout cela, Kagami savait que Aomine se jouait de lui à longueur de journée… Comment avait-il pu penser que aujourd'hui cela serait différent ?!

Même si le cerveau de Kagami marchait à plein régime, les seules paroles qu'il arrivaient à faire sortir de sa bouche étaient de simples onomatopées, alors il finit par se taire.

 _MM_

La voiture de Kagami se gara devant chez lui, avant même que l'ancien joueur de Seirin puisse rassembler son courage à deux mains, pour parler à Aomine de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, que ce dernier détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et descendit du véhicule.

Aomine pris les articles qu'il avait acheté en boutique au cours de la journée puis referma la malle arrière, il lança un simple "au revoir" à Kagami et rentra chez lui.

Il aurai pu crier, alors sa oui, Kagami voulait crier de toute ses forces, car il ne comprenait rien de se qu'il venait de se passer...

Rien n'avait de sens avec Aomine...

 _MM_

Le cerveau de Kagami fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, ressassent tout ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt, mais il ne compris toujours pas, pourquoi le basané était-il partis aussi précipitamment ? Kagami avait le sentiment d'être impuissant, en plus de sa virilité ses sentiments avaient été touchés, il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi petit que maintenant. Est-ce que l'embrasser avait dégoûté Aomine ?

Kagami se dit que non vu que c'était le brun qui avait fait le premier pas vers dans la chambre.. Ou alors Aomine c'était senti obligé de l'embrasser après l'avoir aidé à quitté la piste de danse et quand il c'est ensuite qu'il s'est senti dégoûté de l'embrasser…

Perdu sans ses pensées le rouquin monta dans sa salle de bain pour se laver. Demain il devait aller travailler.

Un peu plus tôt Aomine rentrait chez lui, à peine avait t-il refermé sa porte d'entrée que ses pieds lâchèrent prisent, il se retrouva donc assis devant sa porte. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, le brun savait que après ce qu'il venait de se passer Kagami se dirait sûrement qu'il avait été dégoûté par la situation, de l'avoir embrassé, mais la réalité était toute autre… Aomine avait adoré, il avait tellement aimé goûter les lèvres de Kagami qu'il s'était senti fondre sur elles, leurs douceurs l'avaient tellement étonnés qu'il s'était laissé aller allant jusqu'à gémir à leurs contact.

La sensation qui avait pris Aomine avait été si puissante qu'il en avait eu peur… C'était la seconde fois qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose du genre et il ne le regrettait absolument pas, loin de là. Les battements de son cœur n'avait toujours pas ralenti, il se dit que c'était parce que Kagami était son ancien rival, son voisin et que cela amenait une petite touche d'interdit et ça lui plaisait dangereusement. Aomine se rappelait chaque caresses que lui avaient adressé le rouquin, comme un geste interdit, Aomine repassa sa main sur tout les endroits que Kagami avaient effleuré, griffé, attrapé…

Il soupira, son souffle ne faisait que s'accélérer au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Ses phalanges passèrent sur ses lèvres, son menton, s'attardent sur son cou et son torse, même si les mouvements étaient fait par dessus ses vêtements les sensations étaient au rendez-vous et elles étaient grisantes… Lorsque sa main agrippa son aîné à travers son jean, Aomine ne put se retenir de gémir le nom de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées :

« - K...Kagami... », gémit Aomine au contact qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant

Les yeux du brun voyait de plus en plus trouble, mais avant qu'il ne perde la raison il se ressaisit, il était tout de même au pas de sa porte. Sans plus tarder Aomine rangea ses chaussures et monta dans sa chambre.

Aomine s'approcha de son bureau et y déposa les sacs qui avaient détourné l'attention de Kagami durant la journée, vidant son contenu le brun observa les jumelles puis le bloc qu'il avait acheté plus tôt. Non le brun n'allait pas observer les oiseaux ni les animaux dans la forêt, il allait observer au court des prochaines semaines une toute autre espèce. L'arrivée de Kagami dans le voisinage avait donné une idée plus que intéressante à Aomine, comme il devait trouver quelqu'un avec un caractère totalement différent du sien il avait pensé à prendre Kagami comme exemple, voir comment un homme se comportait seul chez lui. Aomine aurait très bien pu se prendre comme exemple mais il n'étais pas un bon exemple, c'est relativement mieux de prendre quelqu'un qui n'a pas conscience d'être observé, ainsi ces gestes sont plus… Sincères. Par change sa chambre donnait une belle vision sur celle de Kagami, son observation allait être des plus détaillées.

Malgré ce flots de bonne nouvelles pour son observation de Kagami, Aomine pensait encore à quand il s'était arrêté plus tôt dans la boîte de nuit. La vraie raison de son arrêt est qu'il avait eu peur, un amas d'émotions l'avaient envahit beaucoup trop rapidement, il ne sait pas comment gérer cela, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite pour lui, malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui ai sauté sur le rouquin. S'ils avaient conclus que se serait-il passé ensuite ? Ils auraient été des sex-friends ? Aomine ne voulait pas ce genre de relation malgré le fait qu'il soit assez ouvert d'esprit, les sex-friends tournait toujours mal quoi que l'on en dise… Et puis qu'est ce qui disait que Kagami avait apprécier le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre ? La première fois Kagami l'avait embrassé pour l'aider à sortir de la situation avec l'autre couple, mais après ? C'est lui qui lui a sauté dessus, si cela se trouvait Kagami avait détesté et c'était senti obligé de répondre à son baiser… Il l'avait vu embrasser un fille plus tôt, pendant qu'ils dansaient… Il ne devait sûrement plus aimer les hommes…

Aomine était confus, et c'est dans cette confusion qu'il ouvrit son ordinateur et qu'il se mit à écrire quelques pages.

 _MM_

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude Aomine avait comme but de se rendre dans la bibliothèque où travaillait Momoi, il avait hâte de la rejoindre afin de lui faire part de ces nouvelles idées trouvées durant la nuit, sans parler du projet d'observation de Kagami bien sûr, la connaissant elle aurait été totalement contre. C'est donc avec pour but d'aller rejoindre son amie que le brun emprunta son chemin habituel, mais lorsqu'il sentit une douce odeur envahir ses narines il se stoppa de suite.

C'est en se tournant vers sa source qui avait effleurés ses narines qu'il découvrit la présence d'une boulangerie. Aomine a toujours eu un très bon odorat, il s'étonna alors de n'avoir jamais senti cette bonne odeur sur son chemin plus tôt. Peut-être que la boulangerie était nouvelle. Alors que Aomine était dans ses pensées son ventre se mis soudainement à gargouiller, n'ayant plus rien dans son frigo il avait eu un maigre petit déjeuner. C'est donc sans plus attendre que le brun entra dans la boutique.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue », s'exclama un jeune homme à son arrivé, ce dernier se précipita avec un plateau en argent qui contenait quelques délices dessus. « Bonjour, Je me présente Yuuma et je suis le propriétaire de cette nouvelle boulangerie, vous êtes mon premier client ! Afin de vous donnez un avant goût du service laisser-moi vous offrir un pain aux chocolats blancs. », lui annonça le jeune homme avec un large sourire digne d'un publicité pour du dentifrice.

Le brun écoutait son discours que d'une seule oreille, son attention était plus porté sur la pâtisserie et c'est sans plus attendre que Aomine remercia le boulanger et dégusta le dessert.

L'écrivain avait commandé deux pains aux chocolats blancs et une tasse de café latte. Aomine avait complètement craqué et il se dit que passer ici de temps en temps ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, de une car il était tombé amoureux de cette pâtisserie et de deux car après mûre observation le propriétaire de la boutique avait l'air encore plus délicieux que ces pâtisseries. Le fameux Yuuma avait des cheveux courts parfaitement coupés, une peau semblable à celles des idoles, des lèvres pleines qui faisaient déjà fantasmer le brun et un corps musclé, moins imposant qu'un certain roux, mais tout aussi parfait. Le basané reprit ses esprit quand Yuuma déposa son plateau sur la table. Aomine prit alors l'initiative d'engager la conversation avec le boulanger.

« - Donc… C'est votre première enseigne au Japon ?, l'interrogea le bleuté

\- Oui !, lui répondit fièrement Yuuma, Je viens de terminer mes études de cuisine spécialisé en pâtisserie et aujourd'hui pour le première fois je me lance avec ma première boulangerie. »

Le jeune homme continua a raconter son parcours a Aomine, jusqu'à ce que un autre client arrive dans la boutique.

Aomine avait apprécié la petite conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, il avait apprit que la famille de Yuuma tenait des enseignes d'horlogeries et ils avaient été contre le fait que Yuuma continue la cuisine. Il avait dut se battre d'une certaine façon comme Aomine pour prouver à tous qu'il était capable de vivre de sa passion.

Le bleuté se leva pour débarrasser son plateau puis fit un signe de la main au pâtissier et lui promis de faire du bouche à oreille autour de lui pour faire connaître sa boulangerie. C'est une fois dehors que Aomine repris alors son chemin habituelle vers la bibliothèque.

 _MM_

\- Aomine !, s'exclama Momoi dès l'arrivée du brun dans son lieu de travaille, non sans être réprimandé par ses collègues pour le bruit.

La rosé courut vers son ami avec un air affolé

« - Tout va bien Aomine ? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ce matin ?, lui demanda la rosé paniqué

\- Et bien.. Non ? Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« - C'est la première fois que tu arrive en retard ! Tout va bien, tu es sûr ? Il est tout de même 10h23 ! », continua de lui demander affolé son maie.

Maintenant que Aomine comprit pourquoi son amie était aussi agitée de si bon matin, il l'ignora et continua son chemin vers son coin favori après avoir passé sa carte de la bibliothèque et passé les barrières de sécurités. Momoi suivit Aomine et s'installa en face de lui sans s'y être faite invitée.

« - Bon, tu ne va sûrement pas me croire mais…, », commença la jeune fille toute excitée, « Mais, Kagami TAÏGA TRAVAILLE ICI ! En tant que vigile ! Cela explique bien pourquoi il y avait un aussi grand attroupement vers l'entrée hier soir ! Il es encore plus canon que avant ! », s'exclama la rosé.

Heureusement que le coin de Aomine était assez calme, sinon il y aurait eu pleins de « chut », durant tout le discours bruyant de l'ancien manager.

Aomine laissa échapper un sourire en coin « - Tu ne va sûrement pas le croire, mais ce fameux vigile est désormais mon voisin. ». Momoi tomba des nues face à la nouvelle, mais l'assimila rapidement.

« - Tu lui a parlé ? C'est pour cela que mettait autant de temps à répondre à mes message ? », lui sermonna son amie avec une fausse moue.

Aomine lui raconta alors sa soirée chez Kagami, le fait qu'il avait dormit chez lui et que le lendemain il lui a proposé de lui faire visiter la ville, sans parler du moment passé dans le club privée bien-sûr. Le bleuté n'avait aucun problème à déballer sa vie sexuelle à son amie, mais lui parler de ce qu'il c'était passé avec Kagami aurait été bizarre. L'écrivain préféra parler à son amie de son idée de prendre Kagami pour le moment en tant que modèle pour le protagoniste de son prochain écrit.

C'est donc face à cette bonne nouvelle que Momoi laissa Aomine travailler

« -Oy Momoi, s'exclama le brun, Avant que tu retourne travailler, j'ai découvert une nouvelle boulangerie sur mon chemin vers qui s'appelle « Le Pain Frais », je pense que c'est un nom français, en tout cas c'est super bon , je te le recommande !

\- On ira ensemble alors. »lui suggéra le rosé, puis elle retourna à son poste.

Suite au départ de son amie, Aomine continua de travailler sur ce qu'il avait commencer. Sur son ordinateur on pouvais y voir de nombreuses notes assez désordonnées et sur la table où il s'était posé il y avait déjà de nombreuses notes et de feuilles éparpillées partout, son but premier vu alors de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela et dans sa tête aussi.

 _MM_

Kagami avait commencé son service il y a de cela 2 heures, son travail dans cette grande bibliothèque était assez simple comme lui avait décrit Aomine lorsqu'il avait dormis chez lui. Cela consistait à surveiller les arrivants surtout les enfants pour évite d'abîmer les ouvrages, regarder les caméras de surveillance dans un local pour le personnel, vérifier le contenu des sacs à l'entrer et à la sortie, superviser les rencontres entre les auteurs et les lecteurs et pour finir vérifier qu'il ne restait personne lorsque l'heure de la fermeture approchait.

Lors de son arrivé ce matin à 10 heure pour son deuxième jour, il découvrit que Momoi l'ancienne manager de l'équipe de Tōō travaillerais avec lui à son plus grand plaisir. Avoir une autre alliée dans cette nouvelle ville le rassurait un peu plus. Il aurait aimé discuter un peu plus avec la rosé, mais elle à insisté pour être le premier à l'annoncer à Aomine, elle s'en alla avant que Kagami ne puisse la prévenir qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu…

Dans la matinée beaucoup de jeunes étaient passés dans la bibliothèque durant cette période d'examen le bonne ambiance et surtout le calme devait sûrement les attirer. Silencieusement Kagami fit le tour des lieux, découvrant des allées et passages qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçut lors de son premier jour. C'est dans un lieu un peu plus reculé avec beaucoup de tables vides que l'agent de sécurité aperçut une masse de cheveux bleus familière sur une table où traînaient beaucoup trop de feuilles.

« - _Aomine_.. », pensa Kagami

L'écrivain semblait dans un tout autre monde et étrangement ses lunettes lui donnait un air plus intelligent, plus sérieux que d'habitude, sa concentration semblait extrême, ces doigts tapaient délicatement mais avec une vitesse folle sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Le bleuté lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas d'idée pour son prochain livre, mais là, tout de suite Aomine donnait l'impression d'avoir des idées pleins la tête.

 _MM_

Le soir venue alors que Kagami vérifiait qu'il ne restait plus personne il remarqua sur la table où était situé Aomine un peu plus tôt un post-it.

« _Après ce qu'il s'est passé il faut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus..._ »

 _MM_

 _HOLAAA !!!!!!_ Alors, non je n'ai pas disparut hihi (un peu enfaite), bon pour celles/ceux qui me suivent je vous dois la vérité, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, j'ai... totalement oublié que j'écrivais une fiction haha (je dessine aussi un Webtoon dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existance aussi) !

Je sors ce chapitreaprès une mini vérification de l'orthographe A")/ !!! Je vais essayer de retrouver mes scripts pour la suite de la fiction, en esperant avoir le temps de tout écrire !!!! Bye byyyyye

Webtoon : I Can Be Calm


End file.
